


Triumph

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [30]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Loyal Order of Corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: In which Marshall's nemesis figures some things out.





	Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Froodle's prompt in the Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge: "I'll sleep in the basement"

"No, guys, it's okay. He can have my room. I'll sleep in the basement."

From beneath their identical hats, Teller's parents beam back at their smiling son.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," his mother says.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get your things out of Dash's way?" his father suggests.

"Sure, Dad." Teller stands, leaving room for Dash to stretch out and prop muddy, booted feet up on the sofa. 

He kicks one leg out, blocking his enemy's path to the stairs. "You know what, Slick? Don't worry about it. I'll just keep what I want. Simon and Syndi here can toss the rest. Right?"

Teller's sidekick nods so hard his stupid corn hat almost flies off his head. "Yeah, Dash."

"Anything for you, Dash," agrees Teller's sister. She gazes up at him adoringly from where she's curled on the floor wearing a hat of her own.

And Teller? Teller doesn't even put up a fight. His hands go nowhere near his head. He just smiles again, vacant and glassy-eyed. "Okay, Dash. Whatever you say." 

It's over.

He's won.

Once he figured out Ned's hats, it wasn't even hard.

Dash sighs.

Who knew triumph would be so boring?


End file.
